Blackbird
Blackbird is a one short story, featuring Breezy as the main character. It is Written by Dlrgirl75. 1. Getting Some "Get Up and Go" Lucy “Breezy” Steel had been summoned to Abigail Brellion’s office. As she passed the various offices of the Chroniclers, she was able to pinpoint that “Rachel Etoile’s” office was empty. She had prior notice she had many personal matters to take care of, and Breezy wasn’t particularly fond of “that lady from corporate”. As she approached Dr. Brellions office, she noted the Serv-Bots, in a straight line down the hallway, standing static, despite operational. She felt unnerved by their overly human facial design, and quickly hurried along to the office of the head Chronicler scientist. As she took a seat by a desk, Dr. Brellion walked through a door which led to her workshop and sat opposite Breezy, behind the desk. “Good Afternoon Miss Steel” Brellion greeted with her usual punctuality. “What’s this about Abigail? I’m on break” responded Breezy with her disregarding tone. Abigail sighed as she took off her glasses “this is what it’s about Lucy, you never work, you’ve barely been on any missions with your team, all you do is sit around and act anti-social”. “I see, people have complained, well if I can report this, my team mate Eleanor is really violent to people and” Breezy started, but was interrupted by Brellion “your attitude needs to change, or else your gone. I don’t know, but I suppose you were fired from your previous job in London, so here is your best option, you change your attitude, or else Steel. Breezy, somewhat startled at the bluntness of Abigail’s statement, decided to pay more attention to the doctor. “You have one final chance” began Brellion”, there have been sightings of the Yeti from The Matterhorn attraction, in the main park at Disneyland. I need you to check that out, on your own. It’ll tell me how good of an agent you are when you have some get up and go”. Without another word, Breezy nodded, picked up a Q.A.T.C from the dispenser at the side of the office, and ran outside to her car. “Ok girl…. Time to change your attitude” Breezy muttered to herself as she started the car up, and pressed play on her Beatles playlist, and the car sped off towards Disneyland Resort. 2. The Inquisitive Miss Blackwood Faye Blackwood stood by the castle, as the visitors exited the park. “I want one”, she said wistfully as she stared up at the castle. As if a bolt of lightning struck, Breezy rushed past Faye, with great purpose in her step. “Don't you think it's about time to leave?” Faye questioned, as Breezy looked around at her. “I work here” Breezy retorted, fluffed her jacket indignantly and continued on her way. Faye followed Breezy, and began walking beside her. “I don't suppose I could get into the castle, could I? “ Queered Faye. “No, it’s being refurbished” Breezy said sternly, as Faye put a hand on her shoulder. “Couldn’t I just have a peek” Faye sweetly crooned, but at that point Breezy had already walked away. As if drawn in by a strange force, Breezy looked around and saw Faye standing in the darkly lit area sadly. Breezy, feeling somewhat sympathetic, motioned to her to follow, and walked to a castle side door, and opened it. “The lady knows what she wants” Breezy responded sarcastically; “indeed she does” Faye responded, and she looked around in the castle. “You got 2 minutes” Breezy said, as she lit up a cigarette, and leaned against door. Faye looks around at Breezy and makes sweet face “About your job… can I come with you?”. Breezy’s face smirked “Look lady, that won’t be happening”. Just as she finished her sentence, a loud inhuman roar became audible in the distance. As Faye asked “What was that?”, Breezy had already left the room, and sped towards Fantasyland. But unbeknownst to Breezy, Faye Followed. 3. Taken in Too Easily Breezy had defeated Harold the Yeti, she proudly stood over it, while her Q.A.T.C cooled down, after a battle. Faye had been watching Breezy, and made her self-known by standing behind her. “How long have you been there?” Breezy said, with fear in her voice. “Long enough” smirked Faye. “You need to leave” Breezy said, as Faye shook her head, “I’ve seen a lot, it’d be a shame if your boss found out…. But I’m not that kind of person. She smiled sweetly as Breezy wiped the sweat from her forehead. “So where do you work?” Faye quizzed, as her and Breezy walked back through Main Street USA. Breezy decided not to comment, and offered to drive Faye to wherever she needed to go. As they drove, Faye began to charm Breezy into asking for a place to stay the night, to which Breezy responds by saying Faye can sleep in the lobby of Lillian Hall. As they enter Lillian Hall, Breezy explains the Chroniclers are away, due to it being bowling night. The next morning, Faye asks Breezy if she can see the Chronicler lab, to which she agrees, and takes Faye to the lab, with all the new Chronicler machinery. As Faye begins to look around, a Chronicler Service Robot corners her, and demands she state her name. As Faye states her name, Abigail walks into the room looking at a tablet, with Faye’s criminal records, as she states them to a betrayed Breezy, including “blackmail, Extortion, organizing several heists and robberies”. Faye, knowing that the jig is up reveals she had manipulated Breezy to see the secrets her workplace held, but as she gloats, Chronicler Service Robots point their arm turret stun guns at her. Faye swears she’ll be back, but is stunned by the Robots. Abigail makes the order for her to be dumped by the side of the road in some foreign country, then angrily turns to Breezy and states they need to discuss what happened. Epilogue Coming Soon Trivia *The title of this story is in reference to The Beatles song Blackbird, as The Beatles are the character Breezy's favorite band. Category:Stories